In TN (twisted nematic) type liquid crystal devices, prevention of generation of reverse domain is usually achieved, at present, by adding about 0.1% of a cholesteric liquid crystal or about 0.1 to 1% of an optically active compound to a nematic liquid crystal composition.
The SBE (supertwisted birefringence effect) display device recently proposed by T. J. Scheffer et al., Applied Physics Letters, Vol. 45, 1021-1023 (1984) is excellent especially in high level multiplexing driving system and is suitable for a flat panel. The nematic liquid crystals in the SBE display device are twisted at an angle of 180.degree. to 270.degree. by addition of an optically active compound. Therefore, it has been demanded to develop an optically active compound which can afford a short spiral pitch when added in an amount as small as possible.